


Osher

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [23]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "She wanted to fix me up with her Omega daughter. Kyla's coming in next week from Paris- and apparently... a big strong Alpha like me is just her type.""Did she have her glasses on?"orA typical morning in the Reigns-McIntyre house
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Roman Reigns
Series: The Language of Love [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079061
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Osher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatsukiLeeRkoLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/gifts).



_**Osher- (Hebrew / n./ oh-shuh.) Joy; contented happiness** _

"I will keep that in mind, Ms. McArthur!" 

Drew glanced up from his half-eaten grapefruit and set his spoon aside, as Roman backed into the house. Holding his breath, he noticed Roman's usually calm scent of lavender chamomile tinged with the pungent after-note of vinegar. Something had clearly agitated him. He pursed his lips, trying to figure what had just happened. "Are you alright?" 

"Never better." Roman paused, dropping a handful of envelopes on the table. He sunk into the kitchen chair, and massaged his temples. "She wanted to fix me up with her Omega daughter. Kyla's coming in next week from Paris- and apparently... a big strong Alpha like me is just her type." 

Drew opened his mouth as if to speak. Then, he closed his mouth, picked up his spoon and began eating again. It took a lot to render him speechless, and this definitely did just that. Then, he paused, mid-bite. "Did she have her glasses on?" 

"What makes you ask that?" Roman pushed back from the table, and ran a hand beneath the curve of his heavily swollen middle. "I mean... _we_ think it's obvious but she probably doesn't want to see it." 

"Right." Drew shook his head, as he finished the bite of grapefruit. "You're eight and a half months pregnant- you big, strong Alpha." 

"Remind me." Roman narrowed his gaze, scowling in Drew's general direction. He stiffened, his eyes flying to the ceiling. "Do you mind...?" 

"Not at all." Drew rose to his feet, and turned towards the doorway. "Do I need to tell her you're taken?" 

"No. Let her think what she wants." Roman shook his head, punctuating his point. "You can get Aggie though." 

"On my way." Drew left, doing his best to rid himself of the off feeling caused by his partner's agitated pheromones. He knew Roman was self-conscious about his unlikely Omega status, but he normally dealt with it just fine. Still- encounters with the Ms. McArthurs of the world always seemed to leave him sullen and moody. Being pregnant didn't help. 

13-month-old Agnes greeted him with a stream of angry baby babble, as Drew entered the bedroom. She scowled, her chatter growing steadily louder. Somehow, he just knew she said _Gee, Dad, you made me wait 40 seconds longer than I like._

"Sorry, Aggie." Drew pulled her into his arms, and turned to the changing table. "Your Papa's having a moment. I love you but I love him too." 

More angry babble, as he unsnapped her sleeper and changed her diaper. She didn't like diaper changes on a good day, and it always seemed to agitate her more when she was in a mood. 

"You're more Reigns than Corbin," Drew said, resting her on his hip. "You may look like your other da but you've got your papa's temper." 

Agnes babbled louder. _I'll feel better when I get my breakfast- you're late._

"You're going to be in for a very rude awakening in about 3 weeks," Drew muttered, setting Agnes in her highchair and buckling her in. "I mean- I love you, Sweet Girl." 

"You know you love it," Roman teased, setting the tray on the high chair. "She's a girl who knows what she wants."

"And how is Miss Agnes Zara going to be when she's not the only one?" Drew reached over, smoothing her brown hair down. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, breathing in her sweet baby scent of Lavender Honey. 

"She'll live." Roman shrugged, as he dropped a handful of sliced banana on the tray. "Besides, she's more resilient than you think- she just plays you." 

"What?" Drew shot Roman an incredulous look, as he stepped back. Agnes shrieked happily, as she ate the banana. 

"Our girl plays you. She knows if she's extra, you'll bend over backwards to accommodate." Roman sighed, as he set a bowl of baby oatmeal in the center of the tray and snapped her bib on. "Now if you don't mind supervising Little Miss, I need to feed myself before our second-born tries to come out alien-style."

"Do you want me to make you anything?" Drew glanced over his shoulder,as he sat on a kitchen chair. "I mean- hot breakfast." 

"No- just some peanut butter toast and tea," Roman said. "Appreciate the offer though." 

As Drew settled into the calm of his partner and daughter eating, he let out a contented sigh. This wasn't the life he ever expected to have but it was a life that was uniquely his. That meant the world. 

He never expected to have two under two, with an unconventional partner as wonderful as Roman. He always expected he would lead the life expected of him. Looking back, the thought of that life terrified him. 

If Drew McIntyre had _that_ life, he wouldn't have this one and he never wanted to experience a world where he didn't have this. 

"Love you, Ro." Drew reached over, squeezing Roman's free hand. 

"Love you too," Roman murmured, flashing Drew his first genuine smile of the day. 

Shaking his head, Drew pulled back as he cleaned oatmeal off Agnes's face and hands. 

What a life he had.

-fin-


End file.
